User talk:GokūBlack10
Ichigo's Powers No dont worry about that, the powers section is weird for the moment Ill look over it and see what can be changed. It may seem like a simple switch but previously used content has to be taken into account and everything. Ill figure it out. Thanks though. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:07, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Better hope Ichigo get his Fullbring back Sooner or later, he should get it back. It's his Fullbring, not Kuugo's. A thief like him who steals somebody's powers like that should be beaten up and have return their powers to the true owner of it. Dekoshu talk 19:16, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Oi Can we use the blogs to post speculation Ten?--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 12:10, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :Meh, nevermind, I did it anyway - .- here's hoping it's not delete worthy--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 12:24, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Raiku But it was not stated. It has a different appearance and for all we know it could be just a similar zanpakuto. Two zanpakuto can have the same ability remember. Until it is said to be Raiku, we cannot say that it is.-- Thats fine.-- link Do you have a link to where you watched Hell Chapter? The version I found had gibberish subs.-- Re: Wondering Be my guest, copy anything you like. One of my tables was taken from a user on one of the other wikis that I edit, but i'm positive he won't mind. Hey, good job on the user page, the colors and everything looks really good! I didn't mention this yesterday, but the only piece of code that I would prefer you not use would be the fight code. Thanks! Re:Reconsideration Leave a message for Jakuho and ask him to re open the discussion. I'm still confined to my phone so I can't really type much or look through your contributions right now.-- Done. Re:Bot The bot for doing mass find and replace is done through this semi automated program. The chat bot however is experimental and the developer doesn't really want anyone aside from me to use it right now.-- RE:Equipment Well from what I can determine the focus cant be just any boots, or pocket watch they have value so in fact they arent just any pair but rather something with a level of value to the fullbringer. Though I dont know that listing such a thing as equipment would be necessary.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:00, September 23, 2011 (UTC) PoV Alright since you have given your point of view, here is my point of view!! You understand the need to keep a Wiki in check, back in April when I reminded you and Sei of our policies, the next thing I know I am getting silly messages because you had linked your users to my talk page in your blog!! I contacted Staff, because, there is no point in cross-wiki "wars" and I was the one who called it a silly problem which they mentioned in said blog!! Now since you have a "Disruption" Policy you understand that the things that went on in God's blog are unacceptable!! He is allowed an opinion, he still loves Bleach but some things will inevitably disappoint him, people can easily say "I disagree" without attacking his opinion and saying "You clearly hate Bleach" when he doesn't!! Anyway the issue was dealt with!! Sei then proceeded to attack God and myself, for reasons beyond knowledge!! Say what you like but we have never went to your Site and attacked any of you!! What he said about God was uncalled for, you have a Disruption Policy well we have policies here about insulting people!! What he said about me was vile!! Considering I have had no contact with you guys since the policies issue I adopted my "ignore" policy that Staff also agreed with me!! Say what you like but somebody insulting me and then stealing the Gifs that I actually spent time making, is not going to endear me to users who had previously directed their users to my page before!! I do not simply "convert" the Gifs, I actually make sure they are small enough not to cause users with slower computers any problems!! IE- go through every single frame and delete as necessary so that there are enough for proper representation and not too much for some users!! So i'm not going to sit and discuss it when I have adopted the ignore policy!! I was on One Piece Chat because I am friends with Kuro Ashi!! What happened there was unacceptable, I was called a Bitch because I told Sei that I am not going to accept his apology until I see actual meaningful remorse, that is, leave me alone!! Considering his past behavior with me, why should I accept words on face value given your blog still linked people to me?? Anyway, next thing I know I get blamed for a translation discussion gone awry and then someone is making a Blog here accusing me of things instead of being "Let's sort this out" it was "She did this"!! That sort of thing doesn't belong here!! Sadly while I was in work, Kuro had already come up with his plan while I was planning to telling LastationLover5000 that things like that don't belong here and I mean it!! Yes God tried to bribe you to ban a user who has attacked both of us and considering how little I have spoke to either of you, he attacked me unjustly!! So anyway, I have no power over on One Piece Wiki, I never told anyone to annoy you and I have no idea what this "war" that i was "butt-hurt" over!! As Staff will tell you, I have been consistent in my publicly ignoring policies in regarding such things!! If a user who has been involved PMs me I do block, I'm not going to get into a scraping match and in my experience that's what happens!! So yeah, as if my words and "actions" have not shown otherwise I am all for going our separate ways but I was not going to enter into that "meeting" without seeing some actions to remove my name from claims that lacked proof!! There I have told you the truth, all I have done is reject Sei's apology since I'd have preferred to have seen actions that backed that up!! :I hope that made sense, so I want this to be the end of it!! And the reason I use my (!!) is because I am an optimistic person and it has been a quirk that has been with me for a decade!! And now i can't stop rambling, funny half hour now!! Slan!! Material Hi Ten! I've noticed on your fanon that this page, parts of this page, and some Mediawiki on the fanon wiki has been copied and pasted from the Bleach Wiki. You can have such material on the wiki, but I would like to ask that if you do, then would you please mention at the top of the page that there are some material from the Bleach wiki on the page? Thank you for your cooperation. Thank you! For the media wiki just add a comment like so: /*********The following code was retrieved from the Bleach Wiki********/ Hope this helps! Removal of Chat Ban So, as you may have noticed, your chat ban from months ago has since been removed. In light of recent events, it was determined by myself, Arran, and Sun this was a necessary course of action, and that there is clearly no reason for it to be in place any longer. What's more, the person who executed that ban is, as you may know, long gone, and if there's any remaining ties we can cut with him, we will, so please consider this an apology on behalf the Admins and Committee here for anything that may have gone awry between you and him. And of course, this means you are always free to pop in if you feel like it. Regards, :Yeah I don't remember the day this happened so I checked the dates from my own banning at BFF and realized it was silly tit for tat on his part!! The wiki has definitely been going in a more positive and more consistent direction in recent months in terms of approaching rules and how we approach them!! We now have the templates for each and every rule issue so it prevents rudeness without explaining what is happening or just throwing weight around and threatening!! When Schiffy brought it up about wondering why it happened I just advised removal, I doubt anything was done to warrant an indefinite ban despite the issues he was stirring elsewhere on other wikis!! Revelations So, I'm gonna answer in Kami's stead since he's currently on a short leave of absence. As far as the Revelations project goes, you've got the gist of it. All you need to do is make a workspace page for yourself, add it to the list at the bottom of the project page, and you're good to go. RE Apology Hi there, sorry I meant to reply last night but I ended up getting engrossed in a reply to another post that took a while as I was busy researching and gathering evidence and it took a while. I will be honest that there are things I have been frustrated with lately in regard to the story, I still love it and I am enjoying it but I recognize that it is no perfect. In fact, Xil was under the misunderstanding that I hated Bleach which I do not, as the first thing I want to do every week is read the Chapter. I do, of course, critique the chapters but that is fine, a person is allowed to critique something and still love it. However, I think where the problem occurs is that your posts, when you do post, tend to be very negative all the time with the same complaints over and over which I think gets frustrating for Xil as its always in his blog. It would be like me constantly posting in his Blog about how breasts are presented in the series or how women are used in the series. He already knows my opinion on this and he disagrees with me so I'm not going to invade his space all the time in order to complain about it. I usually stay away from his Blogs on the most part its just when I'm floating about on the Recent Changes if something I disagree with catches my eye I sometimes will interject. While I disagree with some of Kubo's decisions this arc, when I saw someone put Kubo's work below that of Fanon writers I had to step in. Yhwach is, at least meant to be, the Final big bad he's meant to be all powerful and I still make fun of his overtly powerful abilities but I accept that he needs to be tough. His OPness still makes sense and is still believable within the universe that Kubo created. Many Fanon OCs do not make believable sense to me and that's ok for that world but to pretend its better than Kubo's work on a site dedicated to Kubo's work?? It's really looking for a fight or an argument. That brings me to my long-winded point. Its fine to be critical but being overtly negative over and over with the same things causes friction that is just waiting for a spark. This week just seemed like you were claiming Kubo as the worst writer ever due to Yhwach's abilities and I think when we see some Over Powered abilities elsewhere it sort of looked....double standards-esque which caused a switch to flip or the spark to ignite as the hate and doom and gloom was being put here on the Blog of someone who clearly likes Yhwach while other over powered characters elsewhere were just accepted without resistance. But yes none of us should have let it get that far but it did and sorry Xil can do and say a lot of things I disagree with but that homophobic claim got to me as it certainly wasn't what he was intending. But you knew that but you were annoyed which happens in an argument. But yes I am sorry too I would just ask that you be a bit more reflective as "kubo is awful" "kubo can't write" gets a bit redundant on a site dedicated to his work let alone in a Blog of someone who clearly is liking his current work. Like I said I don't always post my beefs and especially in Xil's blog as he already knows them and well becomes a redundant loop of friction if I did.